icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1978-79 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1978-79 season. Canadian International League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Thunder Bay Twins 39 27 11 1 - 189 114 55 Welland Steelers 39 22 16 1 - 230 212 45 Cambridge Hornets 40 21 18 1 - 179 170 43 Whitby Warriors 40 19 20 1 - 213 228 39 Orillia Terriers 40 14 25 1 - 202 241 29 Barrie Flyers 40 13 26 1 - 153 201 27 ;Quarterfinals *'Cambridge' - Barrie 3:0 on series (W:L, 3:2, 7:4) *'Welland' - Orillia (8:4, 2:4, W:L, 4:4, ?) ;Semifinals *'Thunder Bay' - Whitby (W:L, 6:3, ?) *'Cambridge' - Welland 4:0 on series (5:1, 3:2, W:L, 9:5) ;Final *'Thunder Bay' - Cambridge 4:3 on series (2:1, 4:1, 5:6, L:W, 1:2, 6:0, W:L) Continental Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Petrolia Jets 42 32 8 2 - 282 157 66 Chatham Maroons 42 26 14 2 - 247 180 54 Durham Huskies 41 21 17 2 - 214 171 44 London Kings 41 20 21 0 - 172 200 40 Stratford Perths 42 19 23 0 - 187 211 38 Woodstock Gems 42 18 24 0 - 187 223 36 Preston Jesters 41 15 26 0 - 201 227 30 Lucan-Ilderton Jets 42 12 30 0 - 163 275 24 ;Quarterfinals *'Woodstock' - Durham 3:1 on series (7:6, 5:0, 3:7, 6:4) *'Chatham' - London 3:0 on series (7:3, 6:5, 5:4 OT) ;Semifinals *'Petrolia' - Stratford 4:0 on series (10:3, 7:5, 7:3, 16:4) *'Chatham' - Woodstock 3:2 on series (7:5, L:W, 7:3, 2:6, 5:1) ;Final *'Petrolia' - Chatham 4:1 on series (3:2, 1:4, W:L, 2:1 OT, 5:2) ;Provincial Final *'Petrolia' - Thunder Bay 4:2 on series (6:3, 4:3, 3:2, 1:3, 1:5, 6:1) Petrolia advanced to the 1978-79 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Georgian Bay Intermediate A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Collingwood Shipbuilders 37 30 7 0 - 246 120 60 Port Elgin Sunocos 37 26 10 1 - 211 136 53 Owen Sound Greys 38 15 22 1 - 185 183 31 Orangeville Cougars 34 2 32 0 - 95 324 4 Niagara & District Intermediate A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Georgetown Raiders 33 23 9 1 - 219 123 47 Dundas Merchants 34 21 12 1 - 204 144 43 Thorold Athletics 34 17 17 0 - 204 190 34 Port Colborne Sailors 33 13 19 1 - 185 204 27 Fort Erie Frontiers 32 8 24 0 - 124 231 16 Southern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Roxburgh Division Dorchester Dolphins 32 21 8 3 - 214 137 45 Tillsonburg Maroons 32 16 15 1 - 157 145 33 Port Dover Lakers 32 16 15 1 - 205 169 33 Delhi Leafs 32 12 18 2 - 155 187 26 Norwich Imperials 32 9 23 0 - 161 195 20 Aylmer Blues 32 4 28 0 - 118 270 8 O'Donnell Division Milton Aeros 29 24 4 1 - 204 123 49 Paris 29'ers 32 23 7 2 - 240 151 48 St. Marys Stonetown Flyers 32 17 14 1 - 172 172 35 Ayr Rockets 31 17 14 0 - 192 142 34 Plattsville Combines 32 13 17 2 - 140 150 28 New Hamburg Screaming Eagles 30 11 17 2 - 179 183 24 Seaway Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Wheatley Omsteads 21 18 2 1 - 191 63 37 Dresden Lumber Kings 23 13 8 2 - 142 106 28 Walpole Island Hawks 21 9 12 0 - 108 168 18 Dearborn 23 2 20 1 - 77 179 5 Cyclone Intermediate D Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Forest Boyds 29 19 5 5 - 196 127 43 Strathroy Jets 30 18 8 4 - 199 135 40 Alvinston 77's 30 18 8 4 - 148 121 40 Watford Generals 29 14 13 2 - 150 128 28 Glencoe Centennials 29 9 18 2 - 166 180 20 West Lorne Blues 29 1 27 1 - 77 248 3 Central Ontario Hockey League Intermediate D Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Creemore Chiefs 25 23 1 1 - 162 82 47 Shelburne Muskies 25 16 8 1 - 173 128 33 Erin Flyers 25 16 8 1 - 157 110 33 Honeywood Norduffs 25 12 13 0 - 120 118 24 Hillsburgh Royals 25 10 13 2 - 153 152 22 Arthur Tigers 25 8 17 0 - 112 148 16 Grand Valley Tornados 25 3 21 1 - 90 189 7 Tottenham 7 0 7 0 - 26 66 0 Game Ads 78-79OHASrGTwonGameAd.jpg|Georgetown Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1979 in hockey